For years the applicant has been requested to provide a five gallon and possibly other sized pail with a lid that can reseal itself. Some applications could be directed to keeping paint fresh or other applications such as, but not limited to, those in which part of the contents were utilized but not all at once so that the remainder of the contents could be kept fresh for later use.
Additionally, a number of years ago, the applicant obtained U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,691 which has a seal located on an interior wall of the container. That technology is still in use today for particularly robust applications. However, new technology is believed to be useful for still further applications.